


Fight For Me

by heavenlyrare



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Middle School, Bullied!Hunk, Bullying, Fighting, Insults, Keith and Hunk are sixth graders, Keith has a temper, Kid Fic, Loosely based off of Fight For Me from Heathers: The Musical, M/M, Protective Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 22:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11746980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenlyrare/pseuds/heavenlyrare
Summary: Keith doesn't care about the consequences. He'll fight for Hunk as long as he sees fit.-or-A late heith birthday fic for a good friend of mine!!





	Fight For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my hand at Heith. Inspired by the song "Fight For Me" from the musical, Heathers. Expect an AU soon 'cause I am _obsessed_.
> 
> This is a late birthday fic for a dear ol' friend of mine. You know who you are ;3c I hope you enjoy it!!
> 
> [Mmm, I think we're gonna make a change and leave the disclaimers alone from this day foreword. You guys know I don't own anything.]

“Watch it, fatty!” A voice growled as they knocked into a boy that was on the heavier side of the body spectrum.

“O-Oh… Sorr—”

“Don’t say sorry! Just stay out of the way.”

With a sigh, the boy nodded, more than relieved when he was finally left alone. He could finally take his lunch tray to the empty, lone table that he sat at every day. At least, that's what he was on his way to do.

Until a hand came out of nowhere, slamming against his lunch tray with enough force to knock it to the floor.

And so, today’s lunch (pepperoni pizza with a carton of 2% chocolate milk, broccoli, and peaches) was wasted on the ground, much to the boy’s dismay. Anger built up inside him as tears burned in his eyes, but he focused his gaze on the dirty floor. He wouldn't give his bully the satisfaction of seeing him cry, but he couldn't stop a few sniffles from escaping.

“Don’t you think you should skip lunch every once in awhile?” Hunk sniffled loudly as his chin wobbled _.  _ “Aw, look, Piggy is going to cry! If you really want it, eat it off the floor. That's what pigs like you do,  _ right?” _

_ “Hey! Back off of Hunk!” _ Another voice shouted, splitting through the silence that fell upon the cafeteria. All eyes watched as a kid who was shorter than the average boy stomped his way to where Hunk was standing with his head bowed. They instantly recoiled upon recognizing who it was. The permanent scowl and short, mussed hair was a sight that many became familiar with.

“And if we don’t? What are you going to do, pipsqueak?”

One moment, Hunk’s harasser was standing tall and proud in all their smug glory, and then they were cupping their cheek in pain. Shocked silence fell upon the cafeteria as everyone stared with slack jaws and wide eyes.

“Oh, you've asked for it now!”

_ “Keith!” _ squeaked Hunk as he saw his tormentor charge right at his fellow sixth grader. He had the right to be worried! After all, Keith was going up against an upperclassman. It was pretty obvious that the fight wasn’t going to end well, but Hunk was too scared to stop things as he watched Keith bob and weave like something out of an action movie, landing punches here and there. Hunk could see the frustration welling up inside his bully as Keith dodged their blows easily.

It was when Keith’s opponent picked up Hunk’s forgotten lunch tray and positioned it for a swing that a teacher finally stepped in, 

“Both of you. To the principal’s office.” The teacher turned her attention to the rest of the middle schoolers gathered around her.

“Everyone else, back to your seats! Nothing to see here.” Groans and mutters filled the silence as students returned to their tables. All except Hunk, who managed to sneak out of the cafeteria to join up with Keith, who was dragging his feet to the principal’s office.

“Keith!” Hunk stage-whispered as he fell in step beside the shorter boy. He tried not to let the way Keith immediately lit up wane his irritation, no matter how much his heart fluttered and his stomach somersaulted, he couldn't let Keith get out of another lecture! “This is your third fight! At this point, the principal is probably going to expel you.”

“But they were picking on you  _ again,”  _ Keith growled, eyes darkening as his mouth tugged into a frown. “And no one else was going to stop them! ‘Cause they were all too scared to.”

“Look,” began Hunk, “I’m  _ happy _ that you care enough to fight for me, but… it only ever ends with you getting in trouble and me, well, still being picked on.” A moment of silence fell between them. “S-so, it’s best to ju— _ aaah!” _

Keith had whirled around on Hunk with fists clenched at his sides. A determined gleam shone in his eyes as he stared Hunk down, which was funny since Keith was shorter than him.

“W-what is it…? Did I, uh, say something?” Hunk asked, wringing his hands together as he tried his best to keep eye contact with Keith, no matter how much he wanted to just curl up under his fiery gaze.

_ “It’s everything you said, Hunk!” _ snapped Keith. “You think I care about getting in trouble? If I cared, then I wouldn't have fought for you at all!” Keith let his words sink in before continuing. “I’ll keep fighting every kid that picks on you until they stop. No matter how it'll look on my record, or if I become a feared outcast. I don't need anyone else besides you, anyway.”

Hunk flushed a light shade of red. “K-Keith, I—”

“The principal is looking for you, runt. Tell your boyfriend you'll talk to him later.” The voice of his harasser interrupted their conversation, and only made Hunk’s cheeks darker.

Keith shot the older child a glare over his shoulder before turning back to Hunk. “I’ve got to go, but I'll talk to you later. Hopefully I’ll just get suspended for another three days. I wouldn't be able to stand seeing you only after school.”

“Y-yeah… That’d be torture,” admitted Hunk.

A moment of silence fell between them as they stared at one another. Things seemed to move in slow motion as Keith uncurled his hands in order to cup Hunk’s face. He noticed the way Hunk’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion, but chose to ignore it. Leaning forward until their foreheads touched, he smiled softly at the way Hunk’s breathing hitched in surprise. He watched the confusion flicker in Hunk’s eyes, but didn't offer any explanation.

With a quick, gentle Eskimo kiss, Keith distanced himself from Hunk, who was left frozen and gaping. Biting his bottom lip, Keith suppressed a bubble of laughter as he turned on his heel and practically skipped his way to the principal’s office, ignoring the irritated look he received from the older kid as he passed them.

He’d fight for Hunk until his dying breath. After all, he cared for the boy as more than just a best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm drowning in fic ideas and not enough hands to type


End file.
